This invention concerns a structure for a photoelectronic conversion device and, more particularly, a photoelectronic conversion device such as a photosensor which is adapted to convert the energy of light into electrical energy for use as a power source or for sensing.
Heretofore, crystalline semiconductors have been employed as semiconductor materials. It has recently been found that amorphous semiconductors (a-Si:H, a-Si:Fi:H, a-Si:C:H, a-Si:Ge:H, etc.) can also be used as the semiconductor materials and that photoelectronic conversion devices as described above can be manufactured with amorphous semiconductors at reduced cost.